Girl All The Bad Guys Want
by XYumi-ChanX
Summary: Kyo gets a crush on a girl like Arisa Uotani but she's got a secret like Kyo's. Will Kyo win the girl of his dream or will he remain alone for the rest of his days?


GIRL ALL THE BAD GUYS WANT  
Fruits Basket  
Song by: Bowling for Soup  
Anime by: Natsuki Takaya  
Original Characters (Kat + Friends): XDuosSisterX  
  
"8 o'clock Monday night and I'm waiting to finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me. Her name is Kat, she's a rocker with a nose ring she wears a 2-way but I'm not quite sure what that means." Kyo leaned on the table with his heart pounding in his ears. He looked to the clock, which was reading: 8:00. He sighed and stared down at the table. He was waiting for a girl named Kat to call. She's a really cute girl that has a lot of piercings and has a major attitude. He got confused by some of her slang, but he started to get used to it. She was a bit like Arisa Uotani, but he felt a bigger connection to Kat.  
  
"And when she walks, all the wind blows and the angels sing. But she doesn't notice me..."  
  
Kyo sat in the courtyard the next day during lunch. He was having a habitual argument with Yuki, but when he saw Kat he went silent. He couldn't help but freeze every time he saw her. The wind seemed to catch her wherever she was. She amazed Kyo. He saw her eyes looking in his direction and lifted his hand to wave at her. She called to one of the guys behind him and walked over with a smile. "Cause she's watching wrestling, creaming over tough guys, listening to rap metal, turntable in her eyes." Kat laughed as two of her friends started a brawl over a sandwich. "You two never learn, do you?" She smiled as one of the guys threw the other down and walked over to her. He whispered something in her ear that sent her into a laugh. "Yeah sure, why not? Sounds good to me!" Her friends turned on their stereo sending music through the courtyard. Kyo frowned as Kat danced to the music close to one of her guy friends. "It's like a bad movie, she's looking through me, if you were me then you'd be screaming, "someone shoot me," as I fail miserably, trying to get the GIRL ALL THE BAD GUYS WANT..." Kyo spiraled into one of his bad moods and stomped off. "Kyo seems upset today, doesn't he Yuki?" "Yes, he does Tohru. I think it's because of that new girl over there." Yuki pointed over at Kat who was surrounded by a horde of boys. Kyo was trying to pick a fight with Haru, but Haru didn't feel like fighting. Kyo stomped off again mumbling. He caught sight of Kat and all the guys and glared. He muttered a large amount of obscenities and ripped a bush out of the ground. "She likes the Godsmack and I like Agent Orange. Her CD changer's full of singers who are mad at their dad. She said she'd like to score some refer and a 40 oz. She'll never know I'm the best that she'll never have." Kat climbed into one of her friend's cars and blasted Godsmack through the speakers. "Perfect." Kyo turned his CD player up to max volume. Kyo had found another thing they didn't have in common. He liked Agent Orange... she most definitely did not. He heard Godsmack end and a bitchy singer screaming about how her dad was an asshole to her mom and her. "Dude, we gotta get some fake IDs. I heard Jack's holding a party tonight and I CAN'T go empty-handed! What do you think?" "I agree," said her bitchy friend. Kyo watched her guy friend walk over and kissed her. Kat had moved her guy friend's hand away from her butt and chest. Kyo scowled and walked away.  
  
"And when she walks, all the wind blows and the angels sing. But she doesn't notice me..."  
  
Kat walked down the hallway the next day and yawned. She obviously had a late night the day before. She smiled toward Kyo as her eyes were shining. Kyo felt a small smile creep across his face. Kat walked past him and into an empty classroom where her guy friend was sitting. She leaned on the desk in front of him and grinned. "Cause she's watching wrestling, creaming over tough guys listening to rap metal, turntable in her eyes. She likes them with a mustache, racetrack season pass. Driving in a Trans Am, does a mullet make a man?" A replay of the previous day erupted in the courtyard during lunch, but this time Kyo just stayed amused with his lunch. Kat rubbed her fingers over her friend's face. "You're soo scruffy! That's so cute!" Kat's guy friend took something out of his wallet and flashed it in front of her. "Just got it today. Nice, huh?" "Awesome! When's the first race?" "Next week." "I'll be there." "If you think that's cool wait 'til you see my new car!" After school, Kat and her guy friend got into his brand new crimson red Trans Am. "This is gorgeous! How'd you get it?" "My parents got it for me as an early graduation present." "Sweet." "So I think I'm gonna let the back of my hair grow out while I keep the front short." "Sounds cool." Kat replied uneasily. "There she goes again with fishnets on and dreadlocks in her. She broke my heart I want to be sedated. All I wanted was to see her naked." Kat walked down the hall the next day with a short uniform skirt with a pair of never-fail fishnets. The sleeves were torn off the spring uniform top and she had the classic punk wristbands and plastic sex bracelets on. Her hair was pulled into dreadlocks and she gave Kyo a casual smile as she caught his eyes. Kyo looked away from her and stared at the bulletin board. When she went around the corner he smashed a hole in the board. Later, Kyo was running down the course during gym class and he saw her sitting up by the wall of the school with her boyfriend. He had her pinned against the wall and looked to be trying to do something with her. Kyo ran up to get a closer look. "What are you doing to her?!" Kyo growled. "What's it to you? She's my girlfriend, not yours." "You don't treat girls like that, it's just not right." "She doesn't mind, now do you Kat?" Her guy friend pulled her into a close embrace. A poof of red smoke filled the air. Kyo stared with wide eyes at the sight before him. A fluffy red-orange cat sat where Kat once stood. It had tears in its eyes and stared at the ground. Kat's guy friend ran off to be caught and dragged off by Haru. "Are you ok?" The cat that was now known to be Kat looked up at Kyo. "How can it be ok? Look at me, I'm a freak." "Not to me, I transform like you too." "What?" "I'm the cat from the zodiac too." Tears streamed down the cat's face and Kyo smiled slightly. *POOF* A very bare Kat sat in a red cloud of smoke. Kyo turned redder than the cloud and turned away. "I'm sorry!" "It's ok, hang on." Now I'm watching wrestling, trying to be a tough guy, listening to rap metal turntables in my eyes. I can't grow a mustache and I ain't got no season pass. All I got's a moped." Kyo watched the next day as some of Kat's friends got into a brawl again. Kyo walked over and decided to join in the brawl. The stereo blasted its music through the courtyard again with Kyo listening along with Kat and her friends. He rubbed his fingers over his face and felt relieved that he couldn't grow a mustache. He felt a bit unimportant as Kat used to have a boyfriend that could take her to a place she'd like to go to. Kyo watched Kat climb into her friend's car and drive off as he sat on the seat of a dirt bike he had fixed up. "It's like a good movie, she's looking at me, if you were me than you'd be screaming, "someone pinch me," as I fall in love, with the GIRL ALL THE BAD GUYS WANT..." Kyo stood in the hallway before class watching people walk by and then saw Kat. She smiled at him and waved and he did the same. He followed her into the classroom and sat down two seats away from her. He watched her during class and sighed. When she locked eyes with him he accidentally knocked his book off the desk causing everyone to stare. At lunch, he sat and shared his lunch with Kat. They sat smiling the whole time and laughing at each other's joke with her friends staring. "Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want." Kat and Kyo walked along the sidewalk after school hand in hand. With all of Kat's friends staring jealously at Kyo for his luck. 


End file.
